


Free.

by SquidgyPaperweight



Category: Free!
Genre: Could be pre-relationship or already together, Free (haha getit?) verse poem, Haru and Makoto's relationship is GOALS, M/M, Makoto's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidgyPaperweight/pseuds/SquidgyPaperweight
Summary: Just a random poem I wrote after I finished the series. Enjoy! ^_^AKA To be truly free means coming home to you.





	Free.

Surrounded by blue, a reflection of his eyes,  
The cool liquid smooth on my skin,  
Coursing through my veins, in my blood;  
I am whole.

Sakura petals brushing against my arms,  
Soft and delicate as they drift from above,  
But not as delicate as my heart, or as soft as his hands.

The smell of chlorine invades my senses,  
But not enough to mask his sweet aroma;  
The pull of the water, gently tugging me home,  
To him.

His smooth, dainty hand met with my rough and bulky one,  
Our minds and bodies fully intertwined.  
Eyes stare deep into my soul, reading me without hesitation,  
Blue as the sky, clear as the water.

As we drift amongst the sakura petals,  
We are at our utmost peace.  
Our bond is unbreakable, our love unshakable;  
Free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! xx 
> 
> Stay squidgy, my friends~


End file.
